poundpuppies2010fandomcom-20200214-history
Rebound
Rebound is Niblet's little sister from another litter. She got her name because whenever someone adopted her, she would always come back. That is, until Agatha McLeish (Leonard McLeish's mother) adopted her. Now Agatha is Rebound's permanent owner. Personality Rebound is a hyperactive, talkative, energetic, happy-go-lucky, enthusiastic, wacky, loud, animated, playful, cute, zany, fun-loving, peppy, tough, athletic, cheerful, sometimes absent-minded, naive and tomboyish puppy. Like most dogs, she is greatly loyal to her owner, doing anything she can to please Agatha and stay with her. Profile In "Rebound", Rebound is brought to Shelter 17 by her current owner. Her hyperactive personality repels all prospective owners, and irritates Niblet, to the point where he yells at her to go away. Heartbroken, Rebound climbs into the visiting Agatha McLeish's limo. Niblet and the others come after her, believing her to be in danger from Agatha's dog-hating ways. They soon learn that Rebound and Agatha have bonded, and that Rebound has found a true home. Niblet gives her an official Pound Puppy tag, and Rebound informs him that, now that she's a McLeish, she'll be coming by the pound to visit now and then. In "The Prince and the Pupper", Rebound makes two brief appearances: One in Agatha's limo, talking to Cuddlesworth, and another outside a restaurant, talking to Squirt. In "My Fair Rebound", Rebound is entered into a dog contest by Agatha. Determined not to let her owner down, Rebound trains with the Pound Puppies, eventually overcoming her tendency to become distracted, and winning the contest. In "Zoltron", Rebound and Agatha attend the local alien convention, dressed as aliens themselves. In "Bone Voyage", Agatha goes on a cruise vacation, and Rebound, fearing she will lose her, follows Agatha on board. Only after hearing Agatha admit over the intercom that she would never leave does Rebound return home. Rebound makes a small appearance in "Lucky Gets Adopted", joining in the Woof-Bark-Tooth Day celebrations. In "The Fraud Princess", a dog named Princess, brought by Agatha's new boyfriend, tells Rebound several fantastic lies. With the help of the Pound Puppies, Rebound discovers that Princess and his owner are frauds attempting to steal from Agatha, and exposes them. In "The Super Secret Pup Club", Rebound, along with Cupcake and Patches, forms her own puppy placement team after being told she is too young to join the Pound Puppies (she does admit to being small though, claiming she once got stuck in a cereal box). She claims that whenever she gets scared, she imagines she's somewhere else, a trick which Patches later uses to calm Squirt on a Building Construction. She is literally the baby of "The Super Secret Pup Club". In "Barlow", Rebound was sent in to try to make Barlow and the others get up and active, but she went to sleep while running towards Barlow. In "The Ruff Ruff Bunch", Rebound is taken to the groomers to take a bath and meets a dog named Foo Foo, who gets her into the Ruff Ruff Bunch. Soon after, she found herself on a train to Tierra Del Fuego. The Pound Puppies rescued her, and she was later seen relaxing with Cuddlesworth at the groomers. In "Salty" the Pup Club meet Salty at the docks (A place Rebound said she was afraid of), and helped the Pound Puppies select his replacement. In "The Accidental Pup Star" Rebound became the star of an extremely popular viral video which the Pound Puppies had to discredit as being fake. In "All Bark and Little Bite," Rebound, Patches and Cupcake are made official Pound Puppies-in training by Dolly after they save Lucky from a bull. Trivia *In "My Fair Rebound," Rebound develops a small fang on the upper-left side of her mouth that remains for all further appearances. *At 21 episodes, Rebound has appeared in nearly one-third of Pound Puppies' 65 episodes. *Some episode descriptions (on Netflix) refer to Rebound as "he/him" instead of "she/her" *Rebound loves peanut butter, however she loves Agatha more. Gallery Accidental-Pup-Star-pound-puppies-2010-32263277-1024-640.jpg|Rebound singing Happy That You're Home . Rebound & Agatha.PNG|Rebound with her person, Agatha Super Secret Pup Club.png|Rebound with her fellow Super Secret Pup Club members.|link=Super Secret Pup Club Rebound with Bandage.png|Rebound with a bandage on her nose.|link=Pound Preemies Ppuppies-thumb-video-rebound-ep3-clip 256x133.jpg|Rebound in her first appearance.|link=Rebound (episode) SSPC 23.jpg|Hanging with the Pup Club in a car. SSPC 21.jpg|Pup Club Construction- We may be small and cute, but we'll get the job done! Patches Rebound 16.jpg|Potential Patches-Rebound shipping detected? Patches Rebound 10.jpg|Either they've never seen fog before, or they've seen something no pup should ever see... Pound Puppies Title Card.png Rebound and Cupcake are cute.png I'm on internet.png|"Hey, I'm on the internet! *gasps* I'm on the internet?!" Rebound getting sneeze.png We are Happy, Happy Ending.png Why she's running around.png Nothing.png You're Right.png Chucky's Great Art.png That Impossibile.png What wrong with her.png How we suppose get Chucky's life.png Pups are Happy about Chucky's not lie.png PTRUCA1-12655744dt.jpg|Mini-plush PTRU1-13501299 alternate1 dt.jpg|Interactive Plush I'm in, Lucky but I be thanks all of you.png This is my day of life.png He coming get us.png Pups are scare.png Huh.png This place is foggy.png Hmmm, He is not here.png I'm all puff.png|I'm all puff Look at Me, Girls.png Look at Me, Girls.png Hey, Do you think about me.png Look Out a Trout.png I'm Coming I'm Here.png That not Mrs.McLeish.png Don't Make it cry, Rebound.png vlcsnap-2014-05-15-17h24m32s43_zps5038e8df.png We found that marker.png What he is doing make revenge.png Ah made not Kennel Kittens.png Yike.png Hi Rebound, I'm Roxie.png I can't play anymore.png I meet you there, Super Secret Pup Club.png I'm so scared about me.png Way to go, Patches.png What is that laughing sound of it.png Screenshot-www.youtube.com 2015-02-22 06-38-39.png Screenshot-www.youtube.com 2015-02-22 07-00-51.png Screenshot-www.youtube.com 2015-02-19 05-54-11.png Screenshot-www.youtube.com 2015-02-22 06-16-15.png Screenshot-www.youtube.com 2015-02-22 07-29-16.png|Must... resist... peanut butter sandwich... Screenshot-www.youtube.com 2015-02-22 07-44-14.png Screenshot 2015-05-04-19-18-04.png vlcsnap-00012.jpg|link=Rebound vlcsnap-00013.jpg|Reb|link=Rebound 212.png Snapshot 1 (12-5-2017 11-53 PM).png Snapshot 2 (12-5-2017 11-55 PM).png Snapshot 2 (12-22-2017 1-17 AM).png Snapshot 3 (12-22-2017 1-20 AM).png External links *Official character page on daytime.discoveryfamilychannel.com Category:Super Secret Pup Club Category:Characters Category:Recurring characters Category:Tomboys Category:Dogs Category:Females Category:Joins of Pound Puppies Category:Puppies Category:Featured Articles